Recuerdos
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Pequeños recuerdos de Gokudera antes y después de entrar a Vongola. No-pairing


Konnichiwa! n_n

Hace tanto tiempo que no escribó nada de Hayato como protagonista, que me vino esto a la mente y decidí escribirlo, espero les guste.

No tiene pairing, es sólo Gokudera-kun recordando sucesos de su vida.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las calles italianas, las personas le lanzaban miradas de asco y desprecio.<p>

—Es un pobre diablo —mofó se el hombre que le había lanzado aquel puñetazo a la cara, y le aventó a un charco de agua. La mujer a lado de aquel varón carcajeó, y miró con altivez al mocoso llenó de lodo y ropas malgastadas.

El chico tsk'queó, se levantó con pocas fuerzas, pasó su brazo por los labios y escupió.

Frunció las cejas, observó la puerta de aquel bar de mala muerte cerrarse ante sus ojos, con la silueta de un hombre decirle.

—No serás contratado por nadie, un estúpido mocoso no puede servir a ninguna familia. Ve a que te coman los perros —y las carcajadas se oían como un estruendoso ruido.

Estaba todo golpeado, tenía moretones por todos lados debido a las patadas que le asestaron.

Recordó lo que una vez fue su hogar; aquel castillo y aquellos lujos. Chistó, no volvería a ese lugar. Había renunciado a el.

[***]

Las semanas pasaban, sus ropas andrajosas las cambio al hacer unos trabajos para una familia de poca monta; asesinar a unas cuantas personas.

Los años pasaron y se convirtió en un _hitman;_ _Smoking-Bomb Hayato_. Se mantenía al aceptar trabajos fáciles; claro, sí fácil era eliminar a personas, arriesgar la vida y manchar sus manos de sangre.

Caía al abismo, y nadie tendía una mano salvadora.

Un día, había sido herido de gravedad, poco le importó, su vida no era valiosa para él, menos para los demás. Lo comprobó cuando el capo que le había contratado le golpeó hasta casi hacerlo perder la conciencia, lo último que recuerda fue la áspera voz decir.

—El ragazzi no sirve, hubiera sido mejor que la otra familia lo eliminara para no mancharnos las manos —. Aquel día supo que no podía confiar en nadie. Usó sus pocas fuerzas para encender dinamita y volar todo, apenas y pudo sobrevivir de aquel auto-ataque, pero salvó su vida.

Aunque siempre se repetía, _¿por qué? ¿por qué por un momento quise vivir?_

[***]

Los meses pasaron, al cumplir catorce. Caminaba con las ropas desgastadas, se topo con un bebé de sombrero. Este le sonrió con el fedora ladeado.

—Ciao!, ciao!

Arrugó las cejas, escupió de lado y pasó al bambino.

—Es mejor que escuches mi propuesta, Smoking Bomb —habló el infante, la mirada desconfiada y cejuda del medio-italiano se clavó en la oscura del bebé.

—¿Ah? —escupió molestó —¿Quién diablos eres?

—Reborn —pronunció sereno, le divirtió ver la cara confusa del chico —¿escucharás?

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua y miró fijo al de traje.

—Quiero que vayas a Japón y pruebes a una persona, puedes asesinarlo de ser necesario —. Habló serio, el otro elevó una ceja. Sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar.

—¿A quién? —preguntó con poco interés.

—Al prospecto de _Vongola Decimo_, Sawada Tsunayoshi —sonrió de lado cuando el cigarro calló de la boca del albino.

—¿V-Vongola? —preguntó incrédulo, una familia de prestigio, no como en las que había estado temporalmente y siempre lo arrojaban a la calle al medio pagarle.

—Incluso puedes ser el próximo décimo sí acabas con él —sugirió.

—Hecho, Reborn-san —aceptó, y siguió al pequeño.

—Alístate a la escuela Namimori, nosotros pagaremos los gastos de traslado —el pequeño se detuvo, diciendo —regresa a clases, tienes que pasar por estudiante.

Hace tiempo que no iba a ningún tipo de tutoria.

Al llegar a una pequeña casa que Reborn le dijo era para empleados temporales, estudió hasta cansarse y se preparó con los archivos de la persona que era su objetivo.

Parecía un niño bueno para nada y tonto, seguramente alguien que jamás había sufrido y un cobarde, chistó.

En unos días comprobaría sí aquel chico era el indicado de ser un buen jefe.

[***]

Aún recuerda como todo le salió mal, las bombas se le habían caído.

—Es mi fin —comentó. Ah, ahí estaba nuevamente ese leve temor de morir, pero nada se perdía sí él dejaba de existir, apretó los parpados con fuerzas, escuchó algo de "última voluntad", cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había sido salvado por aquel al que trato de matar, le debía la vida.

En ese momento juró ser su mano derecha. Su vida pertenecía al décimo capo, _era su deuda._

[***]

Sin darse cuenta, aquella deuda se formó en amistad, y conoció a personas interesantes. Claro que nadie digno de su confianza, sólo el décimo.

Aprendió a valorar la vida, y a percatarse de que vivir valía la pena.

Su _famiglia_ era lo más preciado para él.

El décimo su primer amigo y la persona por la que ahora en vez de morir, viviría. Si, vivir para compartir sueños, alegrías y gratos momentos, justo como el _Vongola Decimo_ quería.

Ahora sólo faltaba algo en su vida, no que le interesara en realidad, pero a sus veinticuatro años estaba seguro de que lo merecía.

_Una familia,_ no una mafiosa, sino una formada por él y la persona especial en su vida. Una persona que lo ame ciega y eternamente.

Sonrió al pensar en algo tan cursi, tiró el cigarro y lo apagó con la suela de su zapato.

Miró a cada miembro de los Vongola.

Esbozó una mueca de lado, y caminó a ellos.

Algún día la encontraría, por ahora ya tenía personas a quién cuidar, que le cuidaban y se preocupaban por él.

El amor llegaría, así como la luz un día arribó a su vida, esa persona le sonreiría y diría.

"—_Aquí estoy, contigo —"._


End file.
